


阴影中的天使

by narraci



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narraci/pseuds/narraci
Summary: 他的“守护天使”多半会生气的，要气死了，这个念头甚至让他露出一丝笑容，太阳什么时候能够落山，让他能在天空中看到星星，其他的星球，闪耀着光芒。
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Kudos: 4





	阴影中的天使

**Author's Note:**

> 如果有b面，b面大概是赫克斯将军崩溃三部曲，爱情之路艰难险阻（不是的  
> 但目前没打算有b面，所以就空口白活说一下结局不接电影线（草。

这个赫特人老是缠着他，要卖他假身份。

全城已经戒严了，波确实需要一个假身份才能混出去，但一个赫特人，主动纠缠着他，想要卖他一个假身份，这事儿就有点不对劲了。

“我的朋友，”那个赫特人说，“我有很可靠的渠道，保证你可以通过检查。”他们坐在酒吧的角落里，赫特人可能只是勉强地坐在角落里，忍住不要在座位上扭动，一个赫特人总是引人注目的。

“相信一个赫特人？”波扯了扯嘴角，往外面挪了挪，“我又没有疯。”

“你总是能相信一个赫特人的，我的朋友，”赫特人似乎有些被冒犯了，爬虫类的手臂夸张地张开，他皱起不确定是否存在的眉头，“虽然我们不讲法律，但我们是讲信誉的。”

“一个可靠的身份，只要这么点钱？”波怀疑地问，又往门口的方向挪了挪。

“啊，”赫特人宽大的嘴巴露出一个有些可怕的笑容，仿佛捕食者在看着他们的食物，“我们明白的，抵抗组织，没有多少钱，我们不会难为你们的，略表支持，你明白的。”

不，波一点都不明白，赫特人才不会支持抵抗组织。

但他需要马上离开，他的队员们等不起，他不能被困在这里。

“我有我自己的朋友。”波偷偷打量着门口，担心那里随时会走进一队白色的冲锋队员。

“你的朋友恐怕已经管不上你的事了。”赫特人不经意地说。

波瞬间投去了锋利的眼神，赫特人意识到自己透露得有些太多了。

“让我们互相坦白一点，”波直过身子，盯着赫特人又大又圆瞳孔细长的眼睛，“你到底想要什么，是谁让你来的？”

“什么傻子会让我们知道他是谁呢？”赫特人笑起来，嘴巴裂开来好像可以直接吞掉波的脑袋，“收钱办事而已，我们只是代理商，你支付你这里一小部分的费用，我们就当作是手续费，你就可以顺利地离开了，没有人对你多问一个问题。”赫特人粗大的手指捏在一起，试图比一个“微小”的手势。

波最后拿到了那个身份，离开了封锁带，他回头看了一眼逐渐消失在视野中的星球，有一个人，他想，有一个躲藏在阴影中的人，一个足以说服赫特人的人。

类似的事情之后又发生了几次，没人说波是个优秀的间谍，何况在几场冲突战之后，波·达默龙在第一秩序之间变得有名了，他隐藏的难度变得越来越大，但他被扣押的飞机还是通过了检查，拿到了机密的情报，突然故障的全息屏，星际海盗还“友善”地搭了他一程，有人在尽可能地指引着他，问题是他拿到的信息越多，他面临的危险也就越大，他在星球间穿行，从窃取布拉卡的飞船到寻找卢克的地图，疲于奔命，从一个任务跳跃到另一个任务，生命之线微弱地栓系着他，他每次都能幸运地逃脱死亡的追捕。

“幸运”大约不是莱娅会选择使用的词汇，莱娅希望他学会谨慎，学会珍惜，这并不是“幸运”，这是“侥幸”，外加上一个阴影中的守护天使，这个不知名的存在让波更加的莽撞，而莱娅太忙碌了，她并不真的有空来专注于波身上的种种问题。

波想要知道那是谁，他们在第一秩序之中有个间谍，有个同伴，想要帮助抵抗组织，试着给他们传递情报，可能只是因为他是他们之中最粗心的，所以获得的帮助最多。

“你有可能给他造成麻烦的，你给他造成的麻烦已经够多了，他本来没必要冒那么多风险的，”芬恩说，“从他能做到的事情来看，如果他想让你知道他是谁，他早就能够让你知道了。”

“我们总得知道他是谁啊，不然我们有可能误伤他的，”波说，“再说我又不是故意的。”

“真的？”芬恩挑起一边的眉毛，“你可能不是‘故意’的，但肯定也没有很‘无心’，不过我能说什么呢，也有可能他需要别人来推他一把，他自己无法下定决心，反正从我的经验来说，有时候我们只是说不出口我们需要帮助。”芬恩看了眼旁边难得把千年隼交给波来驾驶，自己闭眼假寐的蕾伊，宇宙在舷窗外掠过，橙白色的小机器人在她的脚边休眠。

“让她休息。”波说，他们就快要回到基地了。

“幸运”终于在他身上消耗殆尽了，当波的飞机被击中坠毁的时候波想着，他不应该直接冲破防线的，他心里隐隐知道，战机不是一个明智的选择，他应当逃匿隐藏，寻找另外的机会，但如果，万一，他能够驾驶战机突破防线，把消息成功发送出去，那所有事情对奥加纳将军来说就会简单许多，只是一个渺小的机会，极小的数字，波就决定往上，再往上了。

“思考，指挥官，你不会思考吗！”奥加纳将军愤怒的声音在他的脑海里响起，但他没有理会，那来自过去，来自记忆，有时候他选择不从经验中吸取教训。

即使是他那可敬的不知名的守护天使也没有能力在空中守护他，他的飞机坠毁在沙漠中，燃着熊熊火焰，波能听到爆裂的声音和滚滚热浪，但他没有力气睁开眼睛，他半张脸埋在沙子里，额头的血模糊了他的视线，他努力地将自己的头抬开一些，避免吸入过多的沙粒而导致窒息。

波，呼吸，波，活下去，他的思绪也逐渐模糊起来，思考太费劲儿了，他的肺又很疼，奥加纳将军已经收到消息了，他的任务完成了，没有必要了，没有其他必要了。

你是谁？

他是莎拉·贝和克斯·达默龙的儿子，波不断试图思考着一些简单的事情，韦奇·安蒂列斯糟糕的学生，一个飞行员，莱娅·奥加纳将军不称职的上校，黑色中队的指挥官。

反叛者，他总是去踩线，去扣动扳机，把自己置于危险之地，想要知道他的守护天使是谁。

现在他可能不会有机会知道了，空气中飘散着废油烧焦的气味，火焰熄灭了，波试图把自己翻个身，如果他昏睡过去，他会在沙中窒息的，尽管即使他没有被沙子淹没，也有可能因为失血过多而亡，但波还是想翻个身，把自己和死亡的距离拖得稍远一些。

他的守护天使也许会伤心，也许会松了口气，不用再一次次冒着风险去为他解决背后的麻烦，波感觉自己的肋骨也许断了，他得翻这个身，说不定他在这半途中就会疼死的，然后就再也不用面对这个问题了。

波为自己打气，做着心理准备，沙子，到处都是沙子，他一用力就觉得自己往沙里陷得更深了些，可能没等他成功翻身就直接被沙子吞没了，这种死亡的前景让波脊骨颤抖，他想再看一眼天空，如果死亡是必然降临的，他想再看一眼天空，在群星中他是否能看见自己的守护天使，他的守护天使究竟是谁，究竟出于什么目的，都不太重要了。他测试着对方的能力，他承认，他想看对方能做到哪一步，能让他利用到哪一步，或许有一天他会付出全部的代价，又或许对方决定不再无望地帮助他，得不到任何回报，都没关系，最多不过是回到原点。

没关系的，波咬紧牙关，他得翻过去，对不起，他想，他该要活下去的，他必须挺过去，毕竟有个守护天使为他花了那么多心思，买通一个赫特人，修改了他的飞船记录，让太空站的电力系统陷入了瘫痪，还有一队星际海盗、走私者……波几乎可以把怀疑对象的范围缩小，锁定在某几个人身上了，他想象着他的模样，他需要些东西来引开自己的注意力，他的脑子里一团乱，都有点想不起他的样子了……就连蕾伊和莱娅的样貌也在他的脑海中模糊了。

“啊啊啊——”波把身体支撑到最大的角度，手掌猛地用力终于把自己成功地翻了个身，落地的冲击砸在他的背上，胸腔疼得差点让他失去知觉，他几乎没法喘气，生理性泪水从眼角流下，阳光现在直射在他的脸上了，另一个困境，他想着，眼睛努力地巡视四周，但没有，没有地方可以遮蔽阳光，他现在可能只能等待了，等待着蕾伊或者芬恩锁定他的信号，他抬手看着他的通讯器，希望没有坏得彻底，然后试图用手臂遮挡阳光。

他的“守护天使”多半会生气的，要气死了，这个念头甚至让他露出一丝笑容，太阳什么时候能够落山，让他能在天空中看到星星，其他的星球，闪耀着光芒。

奥加纳将军是否真的收到了他的消息？如果是的话，他们得赶快了，真的，不管是死于窒息还是死于失血都不是波喜欢的方式，如果死亡是必然降临的，他想要死在天空上，宇宙里，群星之中，他没有选择的余地，他想要看一眼他的守护天使，想要他从阴影中走出来，走到阳光下面，如果他有羽翼，那应该沐浴在阳光之下。

蕾伊驾驶着千年隼找到他时他已经没有意识了，不知道之后发生的事情，反正据芬恩所说，能把他从失血那么多的情况下救回来是挺不容易的。

波隐约觉得自己做了个梦，但早已想不起梦的内容。

“那个时候，你要跟蕾伊说什么呀？”波低着头，好奇地问芬恩。

“你在这个时候问这个？”芬恩不可置信地问。

“对啊，我觉得这是最后的机会了。”波说，但心里没真的这么觉得，当他和蕾伊芬恩潜入星舰计划救出楚巴卡的时候，他还想着别的事情，这可不怪他啊，他想，他们会小心的，大概，但他们可是直接在一艘第一秩序的军舰上，而芬恩对这一切已经不是非常熟悉了。

波笑起来，在枪响之前就笑起来，他能通过舷窗看到宇宙，点缀在宇宙各处的星星，这里要比沙漠好上太多了，而他也几乎能感觉到他红发的守护天使要刺穿他背脊的怒视，他终于从阴影中走出来了，站到了波的面前。

他就知道，他想，他就知道。


End file.
